Kingdom of Hyrule
The Kingdom of Hyrule is a playable Faction in ''Hyrule Conquest''. Geography The Kingdom of Hyrule is amongst the largest nations on the continent of Hyrule, occupying much of the northern-central region of the continent. Its heartland is situated in the large central plain known as Hyrule Field, with Lake Hylia serving as its southern border, and is bounded by the mountains of the Gerudo Desert and Mount Hebra to the west, and the Kokiri Forest and Dominion Valley to the East. Its territory extends north through the Vigjaro Rift to Lanayru River, which forms the Kingdom's northern border. The Zora River nearly divides the Kingdom in half, marking the southwestern extent of Hylian territory as it flows back into Hyrule and drains into Lake Hylia. Hyrule is a resource-rich land dominated by a pleasant Mediterranean climate. Its vast plains are some of the richest farmland on the continent, supported by trade and fishing along the River Zora and Lake Hylia. Capital and Settlements Gundrumether, commonly called Castle Town due to the iconic Hyrule Castle, has served as the Kingdom's royal capital since 2991 BG, constructed as the new Royal Capital of Akkala by King Rhoaban Gustaf I and retained as the capital by his usurpers. It is one of the largest urban centers in Hyrule, with a population of over 10,000 and home to wonders such as the Temple of Time. Other major Hylian settlements include the cities of Vigjaro and Malkariko as well as the towns of Naldoriko, Sorkariko, Hylia Marine, and Kakariko. Vigjaro is located in the shadow of Mount Hebra and is Hyrule's oldest surviving city, home to the Grand Cathedral of the Order of the Wizzrobe. Malkariko is a large city home to the Summer Palace of the Royal Family and famous for its blacksmithing. Hylia Marine, traditionally a joint Hylian-Zora settlement, is home to the ancient Zora Water Temple, and serves as Lake Hylia's main port. Kakariko is a small mining town nestled in the foothills of Death Mountain, headquarters of the Sheikah and site of their secret Shadow Temple. The settlement of Lon Lon Ranch exists as a semi-autonomous community within central Hyrule Field. Culture Hylians are a humanoid race descended from the Akkalans, and share ethnic relation to the Sheikah, Ordonians, Gerudo, Calatians, Labrynnians, Horonians, and Arcadians, as well as the ancient Wind Tribe, Cobble, and Lokomo, all being members of the same race descended from the mythical Firstborn. Additionally, the Twili, Lanayru Zora Hybrids, and High Zoran all share heritage with this race. Hylians are elfin beings identified by their long, horizontally tilted pointed ears, typically boasting light skin and fair hair. The Hylians traditionally believe their ears allowed them to better hear the words of the Goddesses. They boast a multitude of eye colors ranging from brown to blue, with the ancient crimson eyes of their Akkalan forebears being seen as a mark of pure blood. Hylians are in general a stern, pious, and militaristic people, fanatically devoted to the Church of the Golden Goddesses and disliked by many other races for the zealotry, arrogance, and imperialism. An inherently urban culture, they gravitate toward compact, well-defended urban centers, dominated by grand architecture and self-sufficient urban gardens and farms. This is a remnant of their ancient plains lifestyles, favoring commanding, defensive settlements that could counter an attack from any direction. The average Hylian lives a comfortable, prosperous lifestyle compared to many other inhabitants of Hyrule, but ultimately is subservient to the whims of the ruling aristocracy - in times of war, most able-bodied men are drafted into military roles, with all civilians and their property becoming completely under the control of the Royal Family. History The Kingdom of Hyrule has its origins in the Ancient Houses of Akkala. In 2291 BG, nine years after Rhoaban Gustaf I slew Sulkaris and was crowned the first united King of Akkala, Baolin Nohansen I, younger brother of Aodin Nohansen, plotted to secure his House's legacy following the mysterious death of his older brother, arranging the assassination of Gustaf with Yom Daltus of House Daltus. Gustaf was successfully poisoned, however, the coup quickly fell apart as Yom Daltus I betrayed the usurper King and the great Houses of Akkala - Gustaf, Nohansen, Harkinian, Daltus, and Rhoam, waged war for the throne, sparking the Akkalan Civil War. By 2986 BG, the war had ended amid the deaths of the leaders of the Houses, and the sudden invasion of the Moblins into Akkalan territory. Baolin's niece, Hylia Nohansen, was infused with the power of the Triforce, becoming revered as a goddess, to the point the Akkalan people renamed themselves Hylians in honor of their Queen. Hylia launched a counteroffensive, utterly destroying the Blin invader's homeland, but was so wracked by guilt at her act of genocide that she named her uncle her successor and vanished into exile, working to erase herself from history. Baolin's own reign was short lived, being succeeded by his son-in-law by marriage, Berrymark Harkinian I. Berrymark ruled for 42 years before Duke Bal Onkled launched a successful coup in 2939 BG, declaring himself King of Akkala and reigning for nearly a century before his assassination by a nobleman of House Muno, one of the Harkinian's vassal houses, named Lord Kiro Muno in 2841 BG. With Onkled's death, the age of Akkala came to an end as the Kingdom of Hyrule began to appear on official documents, and the Kingdom was officially renamed in 2840 BG. Muno married Syalza Harkinian II, and under her reign, Hyrule entered its First Golden Age, almost 2,000 year so relative peace and prosperity. To prevent further infighting, the Houses of Hyrule became heavily intermarried, forming the Royal Family, which was a mix of Nohansen, Harkinian, Daltus, and Rhoam intermarriages with the outside political marriage. In 645 BG, the Volvagians emerged from deep under Death Mountain, enslaving the Lizalfos and Gorons - despite Goron pleas for aide, the Hylians and Zora Dominion elected to instead send tribute to stave off the Volvagians. By 100 BG, the Golden Age had come to an end as the Hylians began dramatically increasing their border raids on the Moblins. After his mother was killed in such an attack in 30 BG, a young Moblin boy named Ganon began a twenty-year campaign to unite the Tribes, becoming the Warlord of the Blin Tribes in 10 BG. In 1 BG, Ganon invaded Hyrule with the largest army in recorded history, completely catching the Hylians by surprise and taking every settlement south of the River Zora within months. Hyrule Prime soon found itself under siege, and King Sil Rhoam Bosphoramus moved the Triforce to safety as his daughter, Nylin Nohansen Zelda I, was captured by Ganon's forces. After an excursion to secure allies in the Gerudo Desert, Ganon, along with his Yiga and Darknut Legion allies, assaulted the capital in full force, killing Sil and his son Rodlin and sacking the city. Misled by his 'ally, the Druthulidi - possessed Yiga Mage called Bongo, Ganon departed to Death Mountain to claim the Triforce, while Bongo headed south to the Hylian-Zora town of Hylia Marine, the real hiding place of the relic. With the help of the loyalist Sheikah, Nylin managed to escape the fall of the capital and retreated to the ruined House Gustaf holding of Snowpeak, holding out the winter and plotting a counterattack. Ganon meanwhile traveled to Death Mountain, allying with the Volvagians, but was waylaid by a Goron rebellion. The Hylian Princess forged an alliance with the Goron rebellion, and struck at Ganon and his Volvagian allies, kiling the Moblin King as he realized he had been betrayed. Meanwhile, learning of the Triforce's location, renegade armies of Gerudo and criminal Fairies invaded Hyrule as well, coming into conflict with Bongo's Yiga, as a small army of Zora was sent to relieve the Dominion forces at Hylia Marine. These Zora worked together with Nylin to defeat the three armies, capturing Bongo and ending the war. Bongo was executed by the Sheikah for her betrayal, and her followers as well as the rogue invading armies were granted to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords as a token of peace, who hurtled them into the Mirror of Twilight. With much of her Kingdom in ruins, Nylin Nohansen Zelda I, first Princess of Hyrule, focused on rebuilding both Hyrule and its shattered relations, marrying Baumaron Arthon, a hero of the war, in 30 AG and giving birth to Yanera Nohansen Zelda II in 32 AG. Under Nylin's rule Ordona Province was granted semi independent status, and after her death in 50 AG, Yanera continued her work, ushering in the Second Golden Age, a roughly 40-year period of peace and prosperity until her own death in 85 AG. Politics The Kingdom of Hyrule is an imperial military dictatorship, ruled by a Royal Family of intermarried noble Houses that date to the time of Akkala. These houses, ruled by Vrylon ''(Lord) or ''Mahn (Lady), hold lands and retainers but are subservient to the Hylian crown. Intermarriage with foreign powers is not unknown. The Royal Family is governed by female-preference primogeniture, with the crown traditionally passing to the eldest daughter. Regardless, the Hylian throne has traditionally been a gender-neutral position, with both women (Selhyro, Queen, later Selohn, Princess following Nylin Nohansen Zelda I), and men (Malhyro, ''King) serving as monarch. In the event of a reigning monarch's death, their spouse assumes the throne as regent until the time a blood heir reaches adulthood. Such royal spouses are typically adopted from prominent noble lines or famous military generals. While the practice has generally fallen out of favor, traditionally the siblings or other relatives by blood or marriage to the monarch would be appointed the title of ''Duke ''or Duchess'', administrating a large section of the Kingdom in the name of the crown. Hyrule maintains political and economic ties with many of its neighbors, including the Gorons, Kokiri, Zora Dominion, Gerudo, and Darknut Legion. It holds particularly close ties to the Zora Dominion, retaining joint authority over Lanayru Province, and traditionally sharing the town of Hylia Marine. Ordona Province, traditionally a Hylian territory, was granted Province status in 39 AG, becoming a semi-autonomous vassal state. The Kingdom has traditionally shared hostilities with the Moblins to the southwest, frequently skirmishing along their borders. Noble Houses The Kingdom of Hyrule is dominated by a number of ancient family lines dating back to the time of Akkala. Of these, 5 great houses have traditionally dominated the aristocracy and economy of the Kingdom. These five main houses are served by numerous smaller houses from which are derived the Kingdom's famed Knights of Hyrule as well as regular footmen. In times of war, all familial or political loyalty becomes subservient to the needs of the crown. Of the great Houses, House Gustaf is believed to have been driven into extinction during the Akkalan Civil War, while House Daltus and its ancient bannermen largely became the Hybrid nobility of Lanayru Province. Trivia * The Kingdom of Hyrule's faction symbol is the Wingcrest, an emblem used to represent Hyrule throughout the Legend of Zelda series, having first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Category:Factions Category:Civilized Category:Goddess Worship